Happy Bad Day!
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Gakuto birthday fic] Gakuto recieves gifts. No one wants your negativity, Shishido! Oshitari gets sick. [T for Gakuto's cursing]


Happy Bad-Day!

Happy birthday, Mukahi Gakuto!!!

* * *

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!!!" Gakuto shouted quite enthusiastically. 

Shishido groaned. "What?"

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! DID YOU FORGET THAT, SHISHIDO? HA! That officially means I'm older than you!" Gakuto announced as proudly as he could.

Shishido rolled his eyes and mumbled a, "Oh god, not another year..."

"Yes, I'm officially 16! I'm so proud," He said.

Shishido coughed. "Um... I gotta go. See ya... idiot."

"Ok... WAIT! IDIOT?! COME BACK HERE!!!"

Locker Rooms...

"HAHAHA! It's my birthday, you bastards! HA! So that means I'm older than every one of you!" He pointed to the regulars.

Choutaro smiled and said, "Happy birthday, Mukahi-san."

"Thank you, Ootori." Mukahi said. "At least_ someone_ cares!"

"Uh...huh? What time is it?" Jiroh mumbled.

"It's time to know... I'M OLDER THAN ALL YOU BASTARDS!"

"...Uh... Zzz..." Jiroh fell backwards and fell fast asleep.

"..."

"Actually, Gakuto, Jiroh is older than you." Oshitari commented. "He's already 16. Jiroh was born the May, remember?"

"...he's older than me?!?! He's... he's... SHORT!"

Shishido coughed and mumbled out, "Says the boy who's shorter than the first years..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Gakuto shouted at Shishido.

"I said... happy birthday!"

"Oh. Thanks!"

"Mukahi-san, this is my gift for you." Hiyoshi said. He handed Gakuto an envelope.

"...A card?" Mukahi opened it. When he saw the contents, he sweat dropped. "...Hiyoshi... WHAT KIND OF PRESENT IS THIS?!?!?" He shouted and threw the paper at Hiyoshi's head.

The younger boy picked up the paper. "I thought it was a suitable gift..." Hiyoshi mumbled. He left the locker rooms after he threw the paper back to Gakuto's head.

"Mukahi-san! You made Hiyoshi sad!" Choutaro cried. "How bad was the present?" He picked up the paper on the floor.

_I WILL GEKOKUJYOU YOU!!!_

_(also happy birthday)_

_-Hiyoshi Wakashi_

Shishido sweat dropped as well when he saw it. "...That boy only thinks about gekokujyou, huh?"

Choutaro handed his present to Gakuto. "Mukahi-san, I hope you like it!" He said cheerfully.

Gakuto shook the red box. "Hmm... is it... a... vicious snake that would kill Atobe once it bites him? So I can throw him down a river and be buchou, so we don't have to see him anytime soon?"

"Um... no..." Choutaro said sadly. "If you wanted it... I would have bought it sooner..."

Gakuto sighed. "Fine!" He pulled opened the paper. "Hmm... a new laptop..."

"Yup!"

"Uh, thank you, Ootori."

"No problem, senpai!" Choutaro smiled. He walked back to his seat.

"Alright, next?"

Shishido threw him a bottle of water. "Here, happy birthday."

"...Thanks, thanks a lot." Gakuto said sarcastically. "Next?"

Jiroh woke up. "I WANNA GO NEXT!!!" He shouted.

"Fine, fine, you!"

Jiroh gave Gakuto a box. "Ne, ne, open it!!!"

Gakuto pulled the ribbon and ripped the paper. "Uh... pocky?"

"YEAH! CHOCOLATE!"

"Yeah... thanks. You can sit down now..." Gakuto said. "NEXT?"

Kabaji handed Gakuto a picture of Atobe. "Usu."

"Well, that goes to the TRASH pile." Gakuto muttered. He threw the picture in the trash bin.

"Usu."

Oshitari was next. He gave Mukahi a book. "Here, happy birthday."

"Uh... the book of romance, drama, and stuff." Gakuto read. "What kind of present is this?!"

"Enjoy the stories."

Atobe coughed. "The last but not least... Ore-sama's present."

He led everyone outside the school. There was a red car (because Gakuto likes red) out in the front.

"Here's your gift, Gakuto." Atobe said. "Ore-sama would think you like it?"

Gakuto didn't reply, instead, he was already in the car.

Jiroh was jumping enthusiastically. "I WANNA GO IN TOO!" He sat in the front. Next to Gakuto, who was the driver.

Shishido shrugged, he and Ootori sat in the back. Oshitari also sat in the back.

Atobe frowned. "Where does Ore-sama sit?! He bought the car!"

Gakuto thought for a moment.

Jiroh raised his hand. "OH OH! I KNOW!

"What?" Gakuto asked.

"We can... tie him to the top!!" He pointed to the top of the car.

Gakuto nodded. "OH YEAH! Shishido! Get some rope!"

"Already ahead of you, Mukahi." Shishido pulled some rope from his back pocket. We DON'T know why he has them.

Atobe twitched. "Are you seriously expecting Ore-sama to be tied in the top?"

Gakuto, Jiroh, and Shishido nodded.

Atobe twitched some more.

"Or better yet, we can just leave you here!" Gakuto started the car. "YES! IT WORKS!"

Shishido rolled his eyes. "Duh."

"OH YEAH!" Gakuto shouted.

Jiroh turned on the radio. "COOL! THE RADIO WORKS!"

Shishido sighed. "Yet again, DUH!"

Gakuto pulled out some sun glasses. "Let's roll!"

"Must we get this extreme?" Shishido said.

"SHUT UP, SHISHIDO! NO ONE NEEDS YOUR NEGATIVITY!"

"Fine..." Shishido muttered.

* * *

Five to Six rounds later...

"THAT WAS FUN!" Gakuto screamed.

"I KNOW!" Jiroh screamed back.

"That was sickening..." Shishido muttered. "You drove like a maniac."

Gakuto glared at Shishido. "WE DON'T NEED YOUR NEGATIVITY!"

"You didn't need to shout..." Shishido said.

Oshitari ran out the car like a mad man.

"What's with him?" Shishido asked.

"Oshitari-san said that he felt a bit sick..." Ootori said. "He went to... you know."

"I'm glad he didn't blow chunks in _MY_ car!"

"Ahem..."

Gakuto looked at the door. "Atobe, what do ya want?"

"YOU LEFT ORE-SAMA HERE WITH HIYOSHI AND KABAJI! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ORE-SAMA TO ACT?!" Atobe bellowed.

Gakuto chuckled nervously. "That doesn't mean you have to hold that fake mace like that... hehe... uh... BYE!" He crawled past Jiroh's lap and opened the other door.

"COME BACK HERE, MUKAHI!!! ORE-SAMA'LL GIVE YOU A GREAT BIRTHDAY PRESENT!!!"

"NO THANKS! I GOT THE PRESENTS I NEEDED ALREADY!"

Shishido climbed to the front. "I'm driving!"

"YAY!" Jiroh cheered.

Shishido started the car and drove Gakuto's present away.

_And they lived happily ever after!_... NOT!

* * *

Happy birthday, Mukahi-kun!! 


End file.
